Momo the only SAO Magic User
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: When Momo and her friends, beta testers, are out grinding before the official launch of Sword Art Online a strange glitch happens and Momo is left with the ability to use magic. Not wishing to cause her friends jealousy she keeps it a secret. However, Momo is vital to the completion of SAO, how so? Read and find out to see how Momo played a big role in helping Kirito clear SAO


Momo the only SOA/Sword Art Online Magic User ~INTRO~  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

"LINK…START!" Momo cried out as she pulled the Nervegear over her head, today was the last day of the beta test and tomorrow the official launch of Sword Art Online would begin. Momo was to meet with her friends Minato, Mimi, Mocha and Misai today in the town of Beginnings. They were going to go explore the last the beta had to offer and to do some last level up grinding. Momo was only level ten, her other friends were a little more leveled than that. Momo had always sucked at using any type of swords so using sword skills was like her trying to take a Geometry test, so to speak. The familiar screen popped up, logging in, she was welcomed to Sword Art Online and she or rather her avatar spawned into town. She smiled and rushed over to the plaza, their guilds usual meeting spot. While she was running she wasn't totally paying attention to where she was going and barreled into someone knocking them down, she fell over and on to them and whoever it was let out a grunt. "AH! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Momo cried out as she jumped off of the person, turns out that the person she ran into was a male player. "Ah, s-s-s-so sorry!" A blooming blush of petal pink tinged her cheeks as she cupped her hands and smacked her face into them, hiding her eyes.

.

.  
.

"That's okay." The guy said, pushing himself up, the male was white of skin and he had dark hair with stunning dark sapphire eyes. His hair was a little long with a small warrior's wolf tail to complement; he wore a blue armor suit. It would be no exaggeration to call him a hansom teenager, for he was hansom, though he himself didn't think so. "I'm Jay." He held out his hand in an offer.

.

.  
.

Momo peeked out through her fingers to study Jay; there was more to him that she could ever see. The way he looked was captivating, he was a gem alright, and Momo wondered if Jay had a girlfriend who also played Sword Art Online. Hell, Momo wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Momo removed her hands from her eyes, shook her head and giggled. "Ah, I'm so sorry; still, I should have watched where I was going." She took Jay's hand and shook it politely. "I'm Momo! Well, that's just my player name; actually it is also my nickname in real life. I just used it for my player name as well! Say is Jay your real name or player name?" Momo babbled out, but then she withdrew her hand from Jay's and then clamped her hand over her mouth. "Ah, I'm sorry again, it's against etiquette to ask for each other's real names."

.

.  
.

Jay gave Momo a wide smile, "Well I think you are a great woman, Momo. You seem like a person anyone would be lucky to have in a guild. Say Momo if you don't have a guild would you like to join in my guild, with my little sister, Midori and my fiancé, Naomi, not just in game I mean they really are my little sis and fiancé in real life. So how about it Momo, would you like to join my guild?" Jay asked hopefully, he quickly took a peek at Momo's stats, she was horrid with fighting but she had a sharpened defense that he could really see as useful during battle seeing as only his little sister had sharp defense while he and his fiancé had high attack status.

.

.  
.

"Ah, sorry Jay, I cannot accept the invite. I have my own guild well actually it isn't mine. It is my friend's Minato. The Musketeers is what we call ourselves. Though it was nice meeting you Jay, I could friend you if you wish!" Momo pulled up her screen with her right hand and invited Jay to friend her. "I wish you the best of luck with your guild, Jay. What is it called by the way; maybe we could to co-ops later in the future?"

.

.  
.

Jay let out a light hearted chuckle; of course Momo would have been in a guild already. Anyone with a lick of sense would have snagged her straight off the bat, due to her high defense stats. "Ebony Feather, that's the guild name we chose. Of course I'll accept your friend request." Jay clicked the circle on the screen that popped up before him, accepting Momo as a friend. "Well nice to meet you Momo, I must get going. I promised to meet Midori and Naomi at the inn we are staying at! We are going to go raiding." With that Jay waved a hasty goodbye, telling Momo that Naomi didn't particularly like to be kept waiting and then he was high tailing it up the street and rounding a corner.

.

.  
.

Momo smiled and then continued onward to meet her guild. Her guild was sitting on the brick edge of the plaza fountain, sipping up some water, from their canteens. "Minato, Mimi, Mocha, Misai!" Momo called out to them, jogging over then coming to a stop. "Can you believe the official launch of Sword Art Online is tomorrow? I cannot wait, come on let's get going! We need to level up as fast as we can!" She announced, hastily taking out her canteen and gulping down half the water greedily. "This is going to be great, guys! As soon as Sword Art Online launches, we get to go into the floating steel castle and start beating up bosses!"

.

.  
.

Minato hopped off from the bricks, closed her canteen and stuffed it into her pouch. "We are on a mission! Let's go level up!" Minato's voice echoed confidently throughout the mostly empty plaza. Most of the Sword Art Online Beta testers were at school however lucky for Minato she had already graduated High school and Momo, Misai, Mocha and Mimi's school let out early. Since there were only one thousand people that were allowed to beta test, not many were on today. Since they likely had to go to school after all, however, that's enough explanation needed to tell why Sword Art Online was empty for the moment. Let's hop back into the story, shall we? "Alright, on your feet everyone, today we go into the boonies!" Minato announced, pulling out her double edge swords. Minato was the highest level in their guild, respectively she was level eighteen, and naturally their leader. She could use a dual-sword skill, which was rare, in fact none of the guild members ever saw anyone besides Minato who could dual-wield. So, with that being said, they thought that she was the only one. Minato, being humble told everyone that it wasn't a huge deal, it was second nature for her to wield two swords, seeing as she practiced with two double edge swords in real life for self defense purposes and also she was practicing a program called Kendo. It was a Japanese form of fencing, that was suppose to be used with bamboo swords, however Minato wanted to use real blades. So she was almost an expert in real life using two swords for fighting, so it was only natural for her to dual-wield here.

.

.  
.

Mimi grumbled, returning her canteen into her pouch and pushing herself up. Mimi was one of the tactical people in the guild; she and Misai were very intelligent when it came to thinking up plans and ways to level up quickly. However Mimi wasn't shy with a sword either, her sword was a Tachi. She was very quick at using it; she was level thirteen as of current. She had low defense, medium attack but she was a speed demon and a force to be reckoned with. "I'm sure we can level only a few more levels, probably like three for four if we continue fighting in our usual spot out in the forest clearing with that pack of wolves." She noted, pulling out her own sword, to study it. "I'll need to get my sword mended by a beta blacksmith before we log out today. It's getting rather pathetic looking, don't you think?"

.

.  
.

"Yeah, even though I'm no expert, it is." Misai agreed, getting to her feet, storing her canteen away before brushing away some dust that clung to part of her uniform. "We should all take our weapons to a blacksmith today so when we log in tomorrow for the official launch of Sword Art Online. So that way our swords will be up to standards." Misai as well, pulled her sword out of its hilt and studied it. Misai's sword was a Nagamaki. It was Misai's prime weapon; she loved it to no end and always made sure to keep it looking pristine. Misai was only one level above Mimi, Misai was level fourteen and she had low defense but high attack. Misai's low defense was made up for her speed, so could elegantly dodge oncoming attacks.

.

.  
.

"Well then, let's go hunting in the woodsin for some wolves!" Mocha jumped up and off of the plaza fountain bricks in an eager manner. She slammed her canteen back into her pouch and revealed from her hilt an Odachi. It was a large and deadly looking sword, Mocha sharpened it often. Mocha was level sixteen her attack was high as well as her defense but her speed was lacking considerably. However her heightened defense made up for her speed hindrance.

.

.  
.

Momo nodded, grabbing out of her hilt a katana. Momo loved her katana, even though she was clumsy and she sucked at using it. She still loved it, which is why Momo was the lowest level of her group. Momo barely stood up in the front lines so she hardly leveled up, however she didn't mind. She just loved to be with her guild. With all the being done and said she followed Minato and the guild into the forest for some major leveling up. Momo was lucky to have high defense and high speed stats, it helped to make up for her lacking attack stat.

.

.  
.

All in all, after fighting in the woods for a few hours Momo, Minato and the rest of the guild managed to level some more. Minato managed to level twenty, Mocha was now level nineteen, Misai was level eighteen, Mimi was level seventeen and surprisingly Momo was able to level up five levels making her level fifteen. There had been a surprisingly large amount of wolves in the area this time; Momo silently thanked their lucky break. However, Momo stopped in the middle of the clearing as she started feeling rather strange and she could swore she sensed something off. "Anyone else feel anything?" Momo said, lowering her katana, to take a quick look around at her friends.

.

.  
.

Minato too, felt this disturbance and tensed up. "Yeah, I can feel it too. It's weird it's like an electric charge. It's zapping through the air around us." She mumbled, looking around as well, trying to pinpoint the cause of the electric charge.

.

.  
.

Mimi, Misai and Mocha did the same. All of them quickly scanning the area with their eyes, nothing seemed to stand out particularly, well except for the fact that Momo started to let out a cry of pain.

.

.  
.

"AH!" Momo wailed out as a flashing light hovered over her and the electric waves zapped though her causing her to drop her katana on the ground. "AHHHHHH!" Momo screeched as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as her whole body started to shake. Then she dropped onto the forest floor, on her side, her body convulsing as if she were having a seizure.

.

.  
.

"MOMO!" Minato gasped, stowing her double edge swords back into their hilt, before she rushed over to her friend who was writhing on the ground in pain. "Momo, Momo what in the name of Sword Art Online is going on?" Minato looked highly concerned seeing as this had never happened before, or she had never seen it happen. She didn't know if this happened randomly, or if it was unnatural. Minato turned her pleading gaze towards Mimi, Misai and Mocha. "Come on help me hold Momo down." Minato was about to reach out and touch Momo but then she felt an electric charge zap her finger tips, burning and hot, she pulled away. "Ow, son of a boss room!" Minato gasped out, waving her hand up and down frantically as it still burned.

.

.  
.

Then Momo went still, unmoving, her Hp bar however was shockingly unaffected by the whole ordeal. "Ah…my….my everything hurts." Momo groaned as she sat up rubbing the temples on the side of her head. "What in the name of all things holy was that?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

.

.  
.

"Momo, thank goodness you are okay." Misai said, rushing over to her, helping the disorientated Momo to her feet. "You were kind of having a seizure on the ground; some weird light hovered over you and then stuck into you. We were really worried."

.

.  
.

"Well, Momo's okay." Mocha said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Now we just need to figure out what that zap was and what it did to Momo….Momo do you feel any different?" Mocha asked seriously, briskly walking over to her.

.

.  
.

"Ah, no not really, I'm just really dizzy is all. Though I wouldn't doubt that it might have done something, hey who knows maybe it gave me a new sword skill or something…er…well maybe not." Momo shook her head and pulled up her status menu and there she found a disbelief hand slapping her across the face. There under her health bar was a mana bar, or rather magic bar. Mana/magic wasn't allowed in Sword Art Online, Momo feeling fearful with lightning fast speed swiped away her menu before anyone had time to see. "No, no changes to me or my sword skills." Momo said dryly, hoping she sounded convincing. Momo couldn't help shake the fact that she now had magic, Sword Art Online was suppose to be a magic free game and yet, why her? Why should she be the one to get magic? Momo's head spun with a million questions and the only thing feasible, the only possible answer she was able to fit into the puzzle was that there had been a glitch in the game and somehow it had granted her magic. "Well I guess it was just a freak glitch?" She shrugged before she bent down to scoop up her katana and then she placed it within its hilt. "I don't think we should worry about it guys."

.

"Well, then, that was really screwed up." Mimi commented as the guild continued onward towards the inn they were staying at. The Musketeers had all just finished getting their weapons patched up and now they were on the street that leads them into their inn. As soon as they all entered their room everyone removed their gear and got into their lounge wear and flopped down on their beds. "I wonder what that glitch was. Hopefully whatever it was it is patched up when Sword Art Online gets launched tomorrow."

.

.  
.

"Who knows?" Momo mumbled, curling up on her warm bed. "It didn't seem too awful of a glitch; honestly all it was, was a shock. So I suppose it should be easily disposed of. Knowing Akihiko Kayaba the genius that he is, he should be able to fix it up with no problems." Momo was referring to the master mind behind Sword Art Online, the creator of the game. "Let's all just log out and get some sleep, tomorrow we don't have any school, so we won't have to wait until after school to play the official launch.

.

.  
.

The guild agreed with Momo and soon all of them logged out and they were so eager to be able to play the official launch of Sword Art Online. However, little did they know that for the next two years afterward they'd be trapped inside Sword Art Online. It wouldn't just be a game anymore. It would be a life or death game. For as soon as tomorrow came they logged in, and during lunch time they found they could no longer log out. They were wrapped to the plaza of town of Beginnings and that is where the game master, or rather Akihiko Kayaba took a form of a large floating cloaked figure. That was when he told everyone that the missing log out option wasn't a glitch and this is how Sword Art Online was designed. No one could log out and no one from the outside could remove the Nervegear from their head. If anyone died in game, meaning their hp was to reach zero, they'd die not only in the game but in real life as well. For the Nervegear would send out an electro wave to their brain and fry their brain, ending their lives. Same goes for someone removing your Nervegear, it would be an instant death for you. Akihiko Kayaba proved it by showing images of the outside world, showing a list of people who had died already due to their family trying to remove the Nervegear. This wasn't just a game anymore more, this was life or death.

.

.  
.

All Momo could do was stand frozen and stare up at the massive floating cloaked figure, Akihiko Kayaba. Momo soon dropped to her knees and the tears began to fall, she clenched her hands into fists. She was trapped, trapped within a deadly game. She would die here and in real life if her Hp dropped to zero. This was the moment that only one thought crossed her mind. : F**k my life.


End file.
